The Beginning
by Elevating with You
Summary: Graduation is not the end, but a beginning to a new journey. Kendall has been waiting for weeks to see his girl and now, they're ending another phase as they continue another one. One-shot.


The high school students of the Palmwoods filed into the pool area where a small stage has been set up, rows of chairs surrounded the rectangular pool, and most of the tents had been folded up and was placed into storage to make much room as possible.

Graduations never happens in the Palmwoods school, the students usually just take their diploma and go on with their lives, proclaiming that they reached finished high school while still in their career choice. But the four members of Big Time Rush knew how to persuade their teachers to make sure they get the ceremony they think they deserve.

As predicted by everybody, Logan was chosen to be valedictorian. The boys of Big Time Rush was lounging around their apartment, 2J, waiting until it was time to go down.

Carlos peeked through the window and grinned at the layout that was set downstairs. It was empty, aside from the few people making finishing touches to the venue.

"Who would have thought that we could actually make Bitters agree to this," he chuckled, turning to his best friends.

"Who would have thought we could make Gustavo bribe him to do it," Logan retorted, looking back to the speech he had written.

"Bitters would sway anything as long as you give him a big fat check," James snorted. The three of them looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

What they were not aware of was one of their best friends was currently locked inside his room, his phone pressed up to his ear as he tapped his fingers on his comforter.

"_You have reached the phone of Jo Taylor. Sorry, I couldn't answer right now but leave a message."_

His lover's sweet voice chimed from the other line and Kendall all but threw his phone to Logan's side of the room.

He has been trying to contact Jo for the past few weeks, hoping that she'll drop everything and come to graduation. She, just like most of the Hollywood stars, just couldn't have the time to pause everything and have a little celebration of a big step.

As explained by their teacher, Jo had enough credits to be declared as a high school graduate. She wrapped up everything before she packed her bags and flew to New Zealand to pursue the role she wanted.

He took the liberty of telling her the news right after Bitters and the teachers of the Palmwoods School agreed to a little graduation ceremony. She sounded so delighted in their video chat, saying that she'll see if she could make it.

Jo knew that she had enough time to fly to USA just for the weekend. The producers of the movie has given her enough time to travel back and forth the countries, just enough for her to climb on stage and receive her diploma with the friends she grew close with.

The problem was, she was not picking up her phone and it was the day. Kendall was been trying non-stop since yesterday to see if Jo was really going to make it. So far, there hasn't been any luck on his side.

Dialing her number again, he pressed it on his ear and groaned when he heard that line he soon learned to memorize.

"_You have reached the phone of Jo Taylor. Sorry, I couldn't answer right now but leave a message."_

Kendall stood up, running a hand through his blonde hair in worry. He was looking forward to see her for weeks, he just want to properly say that they were high school sweethearts.

They broke up, but at the same time, they were still together. Both of them knew that they still loved each other, it was like they gave each other a silent promise to pick up where they left off when Jo comes back.

Graduation was the only excuse the producers bought. Since they themselves never got to experience a graduation ceremony, they allowed their star to taste her own celebration.

It was the only chance the two of them will get to see each other again.

"Kendall, they're starting to pile up outside," he heard James knock, "We better go, buddy."

He shoved his phone into the pocket of his pants and he grabbed his graduation cap from his bed. His graduation gown whipped around as he made sharp movements to open the door.

"No sign of her?" Carlos frowned upon seeing his best friend's glum face. Kendall shook his head, a frown etched on his features,

"I'm pretty sure she's coming," Logan comforted, "She wouldn't miss this for the world."

Kendall plastered a small smile as he and his other three best friends piled out of the room and into the famous Palmwoods pool.

Students proudly wore their graduation outfits, complimenting each other and taking pictures with their friends.

Parents were gathered up in one side of the area, proudly looking at their kids who both accomplished in their dreams and education.

Camille joined the four boys, skipping in her heels that she wore for the occasion.

"Hey guys," she greeted, finding her place at Logan's side, "You excited?"

They all nodded but they all pointed their stares as Kendall who looked like he blanked out of the world.

"Still depressed about Jo?" she asked and they all nodded. She smiled as she shook her head, "Don't worry, the last time she called me, she was already buying her ticket here."

When hearing the news, Kendall instantly perked up and focused his attention to the brunette, "When did you call her?"

She tilted her head to the side at his sudden awareness, "Two days ago, I haven't been able to contact her ever since though."

_Maybe she's on her way here, _he thought.

He wanted to fire more questions at Camille but Ms. Collins suddenly started to herd all the teenagers into their arranged seats.

Kendall blocked out most parts of the ceremony, thinking nothing but the blonde beauty. He scanned the room and he saw nothing even close to her.

Logan finished with his speech, and the teacher announced that they're officially graduates. There was still no sign of Jo Taylor anywhere.

When they were individually getting their diplomas, his green eyes were still searching the area but just like before, none of the faces belonged to his girl.

"Kendall Knight," Ms. Collins said on the microphone. Kendall stood up from his seat and walked upstage.

Just like they have practiced, he accepted the diploma, shook her hand and when he faced the audience in order to bow before them, he froze.

Standing in the midst of many relatives and friends of the graduates, there stood Jo Taylor with her hair tousled probably from running, her suitcase tossed carelessly on the ground next to her and her eyes were heavy with dark circles underneath.

Even with the crazy look, she was clapping the loudest.

Kendall hastily walked to Ms. Collins and took the microphone form her hand. She glared at him, ready to scold him but he already spoke.

"Josephine Taylor."

Eyes widened and mouth dropped, looking around for the girl who was absent from the Palmwoods grounds for a very long time.

Jo stilled, her hands on mid-clap as she stared at Kendall. He nodded at her but she gestured at her appearance, clearly embarrassed to be seen at such a hazardous state.

His encouraging smile never fading though. She was here, and he wanted to share the stage with her. He reached out his hand, gesturing for her to go near him.

She looked around the room, hundreds of eyes were on her but when her gaze landed on Kendall's warm green eyes, she felt that same old tug she felt months before she left.

She loves him, after the long separation.

She walked to him, her eyes never leaving his. It was like they were the only people in the room. She gingerly placed her hand in his, feeling his skin for the first time again.

It's been so long since they touched each other. Been too long since they felt the sparks ignite whenever they hold hands.

They missed each other so much, and here they are now, climbing up the stage. Proclaiming a love that survived through the hardship of Hollywood, the dramas of high school, and the pain of long distance.

Even Ms. Collins was in awe when she handed Jo her diploma. The girl's eyes widen in surprise. When Kendall informed her about graduation, she never thought that she will be receiving her own proof of graduate. She just thought she will watch from the sidelines as her friends received theirs.

Kendall spun her around onstage and they both bowed in front of everyone there. People clapped, especially the ones that watched as their relationship developed.

They climbed down the stage and Kendall pulled her to the side, wanting to get some alone time with his love.

"What took you?" he asked, marveling again the sight of her.

She looked away, embarrassed of her state, "I missed my flight because I had to shoot a last minute scene."

He shook his head, no matter how crazy it was, he was just glad that she was here.

Kendall pulled her into his arms, feeling her body and inhaling her scent. She still smelled like what she did before. Vanilla, so sweet to his sense of smell.

Everything about her was sweet in his eyes. The worn out look from her eyes said that she traveled far, but she still made it.

It was also a mark that said that she needed to leave once again. Her flight to return back to New Zealand was in two days, the people were already struggling to make time without their lead actress.

"I guess we have to separate again," he frowned, tucking a stray lock of hair, "We're no longer in high school, that part of our relationship is done."

She stared at him before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, "You know what they say about graduations," she smiled, moving her lips to press on his, "It's not the end, but the beginning to a new journey."

They kissed, emotions of long waiting poured into it. They both knew that they're surviving this journey. They can overcome this, because after everything, they will be back in each other's arms just like they are right now.

* * *

_**Long time no see on this website. Remember me? probably not. Quite surprised that I still know my password here.**_

_**Anyways, Congrats to all graduates of 2014, you guys survived.**_

_**Dedicated to my Bestie, you know who you are, this is my graduation gift to her.**_

_**Twitter: EndlessBTRLove**_

_**Tumblr: yourstrulytrina . tumblr . com**_

_**Wattpad: yourstrulytrina**_


End file.
